bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disrupting the Oldest Lineage: Omoikane's Unbelievable Declaration
Peaceful. The only word that could explain the Imperial Palace and by extension, the Imperial city of Tokyo. Some attributed this unprecedented era of love and unity to the unbelievable coordination and unending work of the different heroic organizations. Others believed that the appearance of the Top Ten heroes struck fear in the hearts of evildoers. So much so, they would use the previous examples as guidelines of what would occur should hey snatch that old lady's purse. But, there those who religiously preach that this silence is the calm before the storm. The peacefulness before the hurricane strikes. Shinto priest speak that movement follows stillness before returning to stillness once more. That day becomes night and noise to silence. Peace reigned over the world for several centuries... The Gathering Izanami stood next to two individuals. She took out a cigarette and pulled with a deep inhale. "The others should arrive shortly." Izanami spoke. Her black hair done as if she was to meet the Emperor himself in a raunchy night of debauchery. Her dress hugged her frame, exposing the seductive figure the heaven's above had gifted her three decades ago. A figure that some considered impossible to achieve through sheer genetics. Izanami's silky voice complimented the darkness. "You're dressed up?" She looked to the man wearing a different outfit. But from beneath the mask, his voice was quite recognizable. "Are you ready to become a part of history, Kotodama?" Kotodama sighed, leaned against the wall, and looked towards the streets in an attempt to block out the unnecessary noise. His face twisted into a scowl beneath his mask. How could he let himself fall victim to her trap?! Hell, he hadn't actually succumbed to her weird power. She just managed to figure out his greatest weakness and manipulate it.Instead of acknowledging her taunts, he chose to ignore her. "Hmph." A simple grunt. His mind began to wander to the meeting several nights before... "Pity. Thought you'd acquire a taste for this work already." Izanami pulled her cigarette once more. "Why're we here. The imperial palace is right across the street." Yasuke spoke. His skeletal face lacked an actual expression. He simply spoke with a deathly gaze. He was a wide skeleton hidden beneath a black, extravagant robe. Soft to the touch, albeit his lack of actual flesh. "We should just barge in and kill them all!" "Not without a plan. I have a few others meant to join us. Today is a celebration for all of Omoikane." Nikolai entered the room, compared to the others he seemed pretty normal. "Yo, wassup?" '' "Goodness, I look like a corgi compared to these people." '' Asano was already in the room, observing those that entered. After all, today was going to a big day...not just for that damned Omoikane, but for Asano as well. This would definitely make him more feared throughout the world, as he was involved in the attack on the legendary Imperial Palace. The door was pushed open by one Zacharias Codiaz, the infamous Sagittarius. He looked at everyone in the room, sighing in exasperation. "This is all we have?" he murmured under his breath, taking a seat. He took out a cigarette and lit it, placing it into his mouth. "This better be some smart ass plan, cause little boy white-hair over there is basically useless." Kotodama growled.The fact she managed to gather so many people...What kind of psychopath could actually lead such a suicidal mission?! However, he hoped the seed he planted several days prior would blossom into a forest strong enough to stop her heinous plan. "Be good Zach." She teased. "Everyone here has a purpose and a use. Especially you." Izanami pulled the cigarette out of Zacharias's mouth before inhaling. She stared at him seductively. "We can begin." Her words seemed to echo throughout the empty bar as she returned to the center, where everyone could see her. "And with the sun going down, the world will fall asleep soon enough. Fitting, as tonight, we're going to end the ancient lineage of Amaterasu. Nikolai, you'll be with me and Asano. The three of us will infiltrate the inner gardens of the Imperial Palace. Asano and our newest member, Kotodama, have created an intricate system of tunnel for easy access and egress. Meanwhile, Kotodama, Yasuke and Zacharias, you three'll be the blunt of our force." Me? Kotodama thought. She's going to make sure my career as a hero ends tonight. He growled. Of course news coverage will be plentiful. No way Kotodama could help and return to his normal life. No. Izanami would make sure that her newest slave would have no other choice but to serve Omoikane. "Any questions?" Yasuke laughed. "Sounds good to me." Asano simply nodded, agreeing with Izanami's words. Zacharias rolled his eyes as Izanami took his cigarette from him. And when the woman stared at him...chills down his spine. Zach may have been impulsive, but he wasn't dumb enough to go anywhere near that woman. She seemed...off. He snatched his cigarette back, inhaling. "Awesome. Yasuke, the runt and I get to go kick some ass. Seems fun." he stated, looking towards Kotodama. "You better be useful. Don't fuck this up, yeah?" Category:Roleplays Category:KontonMan Category:Shen Yi Category:War on Drugs Arc